Amber Riley
Amber Patrice Riley (born February 15, 1986), is an American actress and singer best known for her role on the FOX TV series,' 'Glee, as Mercedes Jones. Biography Early life and career Amber Riley was born in 1986, on February 15. At the age of seventeen, Riley auditioned for American Idol but was turned down by the producers. In 2006, Riley auditioned for the part of Effie White in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreamgirls_%28film%29 Dreamgirls], yet was refused because of her age. Riley appeared at the 2010 MTV VMAs on September 12, 2010.[3] Amber graduated from La Mirada High School in 2004. Riley currently plays the role of Mercedes Jones on the hit 'dramedy' Glee.She has sung numerous solos, including Bust Your Windows, Hate on Me, And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, Beautiful, Bridge over Troubled Water, I Look to You and Hell to the No. Her character gets through her school days with her 'diva-style' and stylish clothes. In 2011, Riley received an NAACP Image Award nomination for her portrayal of Mercedes on Glee. She has won a Screen Actors Guild Award for her acting on Glee along with the show's ensemble, and has also been nominated for a Teen Choice Award for her acting on the show. Amber's mother, Tiny, was a member of the choir with whom Mercedes dances in the song Like a Prayer during the 15th episode of the first season. Using her vocal talent, Riley has sung numerous solos on Glee including Bust Your Windows, Hate on Me and And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going all to great critical acclaim, with many critics naming her one of the best singers on the show Glee. She has guest-starred, along with co-stars, Lea Michele and Cory Monteith, on the Simpsons in one episode. Filmography Discography Singles Featured singles Trivia *Auditioned for American Idol when she was 18, but she was rejected. *She's obsessed with shoes. *She loves fish and had one for 3 years. *She loves pizza. *Had never been to New York until Glee sent her. *She gets nervous before singing. *She loves Atari. *When she heard about the Glee audition, she thought it was just a singing role. *Amber has a tattoo of the "not of this world" (A Christian clothing company) logo on her wrist. *She claims that her “life was made complete” when she performed for President Obama in 2010. *She appeared on Barney & Friends as a child. *She is obsessed with guys who have braces. *One of her favorite things is Oprah. *Her full name is Amber Patrice Riley. *Her twitter name was originally MsAmberRiley, however, after her account was hacked, she deleted her account. She returned as MsAmberPRiley. *Auditioned for Glee with And I'm Telling You, which song she also sung in Sectionals. *''Nip/Tuck'' creator Ryan Murphy cast her in his failed pilot St. Sass; he later cast her in his 2009 FOX musical series Glee. *She's at least 5"3. *She used to work at the Ikea in Carson, California. They also had singing competitions for the employees and she always won. *She's a light lyric soprano, with her range being F3-C6. *Voiced a character similar to herself on The Simpsons. *Auditioned in 2006 for the movie Dreamgirls, but was turned down because of her age. *Chord Overstreet thinks of her as the best singer he has ever heard. *Chord Overstreet has a nickname for her. (Ms. Pretty) *Before the panel presentation on Tuesday 1 May, she fainted on the red carpet. *Like Naya Rivera, she is also working on a solo album that will be released in the late Summer of 2012. Music producer Adam Anders who produces glee's music will also be producing hers. *She wanted Aylin to win The Glee Project. *Appeared on American Idol winner, Fantasia's new album, Side Effects of You. Gallery 1-amber.png|amber at premiere of glee Amberriley.jpg Amber-riley-9ead500d221aaa35 large.jpg AmberRiley2.jpg Amberrileyglee.jpg Amberseason2.jpg Glee-amber-512x288 rdax 144x81.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Amber.jpg|Amber on a Glee commercial as Mercedes Mercedes572-1521657 100 100.jpg Mercedes colours.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382670-520-580.jpg ar8.jpg ar7.jpg ar6.jpg ar5.jpg ar4.jpg ar3.jpg ar2.jpg ar1.jpg 6a0120a4cd181a970b012876b7e656970c-800wi.jpg 9th-annual-butterfly-ball.jpg 0325-01-dress-for-anything_li.jpg 0728amber-riley-white-dress_fa.jpg|Riley at the premiere of Glee amber riley.jpg amber-riley.jpg|at premiere of glee Amber-Riley_NAACPs_2011.jpg AmberRiley_SagAwards_Jan10.jpg amber-riley-black-prom-hair.jpg amber-riley-hair.jpg|Amber riley at the Grammy Awards Amber-Riley-yearbook-435x580.jpg fct_amber_riley_16kn4mu-16kn4nj.jpg|Amber with a tattoo on her back images123.jpg gleelive09.jpg normal_arnet_april26_02.jpg normal_arnet_Essence032011_1.jpg normal_arnet_essenceshoot_5.jpg normal_arnet_ewouttakes_1.jpg tumblr_lfciunJTDz1qau977o1_500.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-amber-riley-glee-3d-premiere-03.jpg tumblr_lrqu12CEId1qd53kgo1_400.jpg ARiley 300111003102544.jpeg Amber-costume.jpg tumblr_ltx3df0LWY1qk5c1ro8_500.jpg amber-riley-sag2012-1.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 amber-riley-sag2012-2.jpg Tumblr lzker2xVz61qh0jufo2 500.jpg Tumblr lzker2xVz61qh0jufo1 250.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o10 400.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o2 500.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lzkvqsPszf1qhw005o1 500.jpg AmJEBh2CEAE0J8J.jpg|Amber with the other Glee girls amby.jpg tumblr_m2lojy9PCW1qdlrqyo1_250.png Noway.jpg Portal-mercedes.jpg amber-riley-9ead500d221aaa35_large.jpg Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Amber.jpg Glee Girlz.JPG GleeLive.JPG Glee Gang.JPG Ballad11.jpg Mercedes, Brittany and Santana.png Glee l.jpg glee_06-amber-psa_0339_lyfr.jpg New-directions-photo 502x347.jpg Glee-The-Music-Journey-To-Regionals.jpg x factor.jpg Tots.jpg glee-amber-512x288_rdax_144x81.jpg grammy_arrivals_amber riley.jpg SING Glee.png Take Me Or Leave Me.png Glee+Cast+04.jpg Glee+Cast+01.jpg Dog Days Are Over.jpg Kurt Mercedes Vogue Friends.jpg Santades.jpg Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.jpg Mercedes&Mini.jpg Lea, amber, dianna cover marie claire.jpg Marie-Claire-Amber-Riley.jpg ImagesCAW9RVWR-glee-20022.jpg 320px-Tes3.jpg 228874_229927203709913_212619538774013_578819_5887731_n.jpg 252002_229912480378052_212619538774013_578755_1173079_n.jpg 252150_229927517043215_212619538774013_578827_2992766_n.jpg tumblr_lr9ui85OwH1r0ifcwo1_500.jpg AmberRileyfloraldress.jpeg AmberRileyFloor.jpeg AmberRileyFRINGE.jpeg AMBERRILEY!.jpeg amber_riley_marie_claire.jpg amberrileypretty.jpeg amberrileyfinger.jpeg amberrileyblue.jpeg amberrileypink.jpeg amberrileyblackstrip.jpeg amberrileypurple.jpeg amber-riley-adele-300x300.jpg amberrileymagazine.jpeg amberrileykitchen.jpeg 0325-01-dress-for-anything li.jpg 0728amber-riley-white-dress fa.jpg 1-amber.png Amber-Riley-Essence-Magazine-March-2011-2-570x748.jpg Amber-Riley NAACPs 2011.jpg Amber-riley-hair.jpg Amber-riley.jpg AmberRiley SagAwards Jan10.jpg Tumblr lfciunJTDz1qau977o1 500.jpg Tumblr lrqu12CEId1qd53kgo1 400.jpg mjones.jpg mercedesboa.jpg beautifulmercedes.jpg images-4.jpg images-5.jpg kurtcedes.jpg images-7.jpg images-9.jpg images-10.jpg images-11.jpg images-12.jpg images-13.jpg images-14.jpg images-15.jpg images-16.jpg images-18.jpg images-19.jpg images-20.jpg images-21.jpg images-23.jpg images-22.jpg images-24.jpg images-25.jpg images-26.jpg images-27.jpg images-28.jpg images-29.jpg images-30.jpg images-31.jpg images-32.jpg images-33.jpg images-34.jpg images-35.jpg images-36.jpg images-37.jpg images-38.jpg images-39.jpg images-40.jpg mercedesseason3.jpg MercedesRHISLY.png MercedesTPPP.png MercedesTPPP2.png MercedesYCS.png MercedesIKAG.png MercedesSugarSIWS.png MercedesHOTS.png MercdesSIWS.png MercedesHOTS3.png MercedesHOTS2.png MercedesAIWFCIY5.png MercedesAIWFCIY4.png MercedesAIWFCIY3.png MercedesAIWFCIY2.png MercedesRoryEMC.png MercedesMFT.png MercedesEMC43.png DWLY18.png DWLY16.png DWLY13.png DWLY12.png DWLY11.png DWLY7.png DWLY6.png DWLY1.png DWLY5.png DWLY4.png B:H2.png DontWannaLoseYou.png Tumblr lz296alX5K1qb0soy.png IWALY21.png IWALY19.png IWALY17.png IWALY16.png IWALY12.png IWALY11.png IWALY9.png IWALY7.png IWALY5.png IWALY4.png IWALY2.png IWALY1.png tumblr_lzkvqsPszf1qhw005o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o2_500.jpg tumblr_lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o10_400.jpg tumblr_lzker2xVz61qh0jufo1_250.jpg Realartcedes.gif tumblr_lzker2xVz61qh0jufo2_500.jpg amber-riley-sag-makeup-2011.jpg MercedesAF.png AM.jpg|Amber Riley 013xcvbnm.jpg 001xcvbnm,.jpg Mercedes2.jpg AMberRileyMakeover2.jpg Amber-riley-glee-twilight-de.jpg Amber-Riley-42nd-NAACP-Image-Awards.jpg Kevin+McHale+Amber+Riley+EW+Syfy+Celebrate+IXOW8 7d-ngl.jpg Amber-Riley323.jpg AmberRg.png 001~319.jpg Gleecast111.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Tumblr mb3uecCPSe1r4vaxqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb4hu7cKa21qcmakyo2 500.png Tumblr mb40g2XR281qhh5fko1 500.jpg amberxsdf.jpg MercedesJones111111.jpg AmberRX.jpg R600x600f.jpg ADNinDC.jpg|Obama's Children Concert AmberDc1.jpg AmberDC2.jpg AmberDC.jpg AmberSAG.jpg JASAG.jpg McRileySAG.png Tumblr mhbihcqEcD1r4pjuko1 250.gif Amber42r.jpg Amber402.jpg Amber434r.jpg Amber4223.jpg Ambere533.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left External links * * *Amber Riley's Tumblr Category:Actors